


"Who the hell are you?"

by itsonlydana



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Mention of sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: Reader comes home after a three year long trip to England, only to find a strange man in her grandmothers mansion who claims to live there
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. "Who the hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this fic takes place before Klaus travelled with his cult
> 
> (y/bf/n) : your best friends name
> 
> (y/gm/n): your grandmothers name
> 
> (y/n/n): your nickname

What could be more beautiful than to finally see familiar surroundings after a long time? Breathing familiar air, standing on the ground you grew up on? Surely not much, because your heart was beating with excitement in your chest that you thought it would break as soon as you left the plane and were greeted by the humid Texas-air. The excitement didn´t even settle, when you had to fight your way through the arrival hall crowded by tourists and especially not when you finally entered the car park (with all the bags) after a much too became jumpier and you gently stroked over the red varnish of your little convertible.

“Oh, how much I missed you!” you shouted delighted as you fell on the driver’s seat. Your glance fell on the small yellow note under the windscreen, which you read out loud: “My love, I hope you arrived well! As I promised, I took good care of cherry while you were on the other side of the world. Give me a call when you’re home! I can’t wait to have a coffee with you again and find out all about London! xoxo (y/bf/n)” You carefully fold the note and push it into your small bag before you start the engine. Listening to the familiar purring gave your anticipation the rest and you hurried to get on the streets.

After three years in England, it was a bit unusual to go back to the “right” side, but the feeling of the warm wind in your hair and the melody of the songs of your favorite radio station in the air was indescribable. You drove past the cafe you would meet with (y/b/f) tomorrow and you could almost taste the coffee on your tongue. Nothing against tea, but this was just the best coffee in the world! As soon as you left the city and raced over the country road, past fields and meadows, you couldn’t suppress a cheer. You almost threw your hands up to grasp the freedom you were about to enjoy, which you clearly deserved after a much too long study in England. Because what lay before you was pure relaxation in your grandmother’s mansion.

Weeks of lying around in the gardens, pool parties with everyone you’ve left here for the past few years and enjoying the beautiful and best summer ever! After a short drive, you switched the road again and enjoyed the view of the villas with their huge gardens, expensive cars in the driveways and children playing on the lush green gras. For a second you thought about the narrow streets of London, mostly full of people with umbrellas that were way too big and everyone was in a rush; no, you didn’t see that here.

Gravel crunched under your wheels as you drove up your driveway and saw the house you grew up in. Big and mighty, it stood in front of you, an architectural masterpiece. Your grandmother had fallen in love with the four pillars that adorned the entrance, the large windows with the black shutters and, of course, the three chimneys that made the house appear even higher.

The only reason you were fond of the house back then was the green roof tiles because none of your friends had green roof tiles. You left the car with all the suitcases in front of the door, you would bring them in later, pushed your sunshade up your nose and took a deep breath. You opened one of the doors dramatically, ready to fall into your grandmother’s arms.

“I’m home!”

Silence. You frowned, your steps towards the terrace echoed loudly on the tiles.

”Grandma?”

“Who the hell are you?”

Not that England and the girls' school made you prude, on the contrary, but the confrontation with a half-naked stranger in your house was then a bit much and heat rose in your body.

“Who are you?”

“Do I look that old to you?”, sounded a voice behind you and you were driving around. A panic arose in you when a stranger stopped at the last step of the big staircase and leaned lazily to the railing, stretching his lower body forward. He wore far too wide pants and nothing more. No shoes, socks or a shirt that would cover its thin tanned upper body.

“I live here!” Almost desperately you ripped my arms up and pointed to your surroundings. The strange man laughed. “No honey, an enchanting old lady lives here.” - “That’s my grandma! She lives here, I live here! Where is she?”,you could clearly hear the panic in your voice now, gone was the played coolness. The man inspected you with a strange look, which only supported your panic. “I.. I can prove that I live here, there are pic”. . mid-sentence, you stopped and looked around. Gone was your portrait on the wall, instead there hang a picture of the man in front of you, clearly drawn like a god or something.

The family photos that showed you and your grandmother had also disappeared from the dresser, as had the homemade things that were always next to it. Shaking your head, you started walking up and down. “There were pictures of me. . . what is going on? Is this some sick joke? Answer me!" Your voice broke in despair. You raised your hands to take off your sunglasses and almost cast a deadly glance in the direction of the man who was tapping against his beard with his finger, thinking hard. When you had packed your glasses into your bag with shaky hands, you heard him snap. "Oh my, well this is embarrassing, you are (y/n/n), aren't you?" When he said your name, you flinched. Couldn't get creepier than that, he knew this name?

“How do you know that nickname?” The stranger approached you. Immediately you stepped back and held your bag with both hands, ready to hit his pretty face if he started any attempts to touch you. He lifted up his hands and dropped them with a sigh. "(y/gm/n) told me about you! You were off to Spain” -“England.” “Yeah yeah, same thing, and she was lonely. I’m Klaus by the way. ” He stretched out his right hand to you, a tattoo on the inside. In general, this was not the only one.

“My grandma, this strict old lady befriended you and let you live here? You can´t fool me, she wouldn´t do such a thing. She mailed me fourteen letters after I told her I met someone with a piercing.”, you told him skeptically and he blushed. “Well, befriended is one way to put it.” He blinked at you through his dark long lashes and stroke an imaginary strand of his short hair behind his ear, you pulled a face: “Ew!”

He just shrugged his shoulders.

You still didn´t know what to think about all of this but you sensed that this Klaus wouldn´t suddenly grab you and so you lowered your purse. “I think you owe me an explanation of where my grandmother is and why everything changed in this house? Do I still have my room? The big one upstairs with the view on the pool?”

Suddenly he made the final step towards you, grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him in spite of your frightened cry and up the stairs. Before you could complain, he started the tour in the role of a real estate agent. “To our right, you can see the lounge where we meditate every morning or receive guests. The door next door belongs to the room of your dear grandmother, who is with a friend right now and probably, well”.. Klaus indicated with his hands drinking from a bottle and then actually smoking a joint.

”Wait what? She smokes?” Flabbergasted, you stopped, and because he was still holding on to your hand, he stumbled in his wide steps. “Yes! She is the funniest when she’s high! Last time she”, he giggled, “She thought she could run over the water like Jesus and did it work? No, of course not, but it was the fifth time she tried it so we pretended it worked. But nevermind. In this room is the swing and all the kinky stuff. If you want to use them you have to clean them, yes and here is your room, we didn´t touch it, pinky promise.”

Once again you stopped dead in your tracks. “Kinky stuff?” Your face was suddenly as white as the wall and you prayed that he was joking. But when he leaned in and whispered examples in your ear, you knew he wasn´t. With shaking knees you had to sit down for a moment, luckily they didn´t moved the bench in front of your room.

“There is a swing, my grandma smokes, toys” “-Oh, remind me to tell you that the basement is a whole other story.”, he interrupted you in your thoughts and laughed when you closed your eyes. You weren´t really aversed but you knew it would take you a while to get used to all of this. Or maybe you´ll just go back to England. But then, how could you ever leave now that you met this beautiful and weird man?

“This isn´t what I had in mind when I hoped this summer is going to be the wildest one.”, you said laughing and stood up again to open the door to your old room.

As Klaus promised, everything was still in place, even your bed was made. Talking about your bed, Klaus strolled in your room and let himself fall on your covers, face first. You chose to ignore it and walked over to your desk, where all of the letters you send were opened and organized between all the knick-knacks you send with the letters like pictures or small stones from the beach you´d traveled to last year.

“She kept everyone out of here. Not even I was allowed to go inside.”, told Klaus, who had made himself comfortable on your bed and held one of your pillows in front of his chest. “In the year that I know her, she always took an hour or two of the day to clean this room and write to you.”

A soft smile crept up on your face and without thinking, you went to lay beside Klaus on your bed. You only knew him for maybe half an hour but he´d already drawn you in. “You know Klaus, I think it´ll be fun with you around.”

Grinning he patted your leg. “I´m the master of fun.”

You didn´t doubt it.

The two of you sat there for a while, shoulder at shoulder, his hand on your leg. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught him smiling at you then and now and you blushed. He had a gorgeous smile.

You enjoyed his company, he was so different than any man you´ve been with before. He looked like someone you would quickly fall for and honestly?

This fall would perfectly fit to your new summer plans.


	2. "Where the hell have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cursing, signs of depression
> 
> a/n: im soo sorry this took a sad turn but i hope you like it nevertheless  
> (i swear there are happy moments!!)
> 
> ´--´ stands for the flashbacks, bc im to stupid for the text formats

_“Are you serious right now?”  
“You are the one writing your english-lover, so let me ask you the same!”  
“He isn´t my lover! We are and always will be just friends! Why the fuck won´t you understand?”  
“Does he make you happy, (y/n)? Happier than I? If he does, you can tell me.”  
“You can be so.. damn stubborn sometimes, Klaus! Of course, I´m happy with him as a friend, but I´m happier with you as my boyfriend!”  
“I´m stubborn? Oh, excuse me for worrying about my girlfriend!”  
“Worry? About what, Klaus? What do you have to worry about?”  
“You fucking leaving me for this guy!”  
“I told you, he is a friend! Nevermind, you know what? Maybe it would be better if I go now. Sort this bullshit and jealousy out and call me if you can think straight.”  
“Where are you going? To this guy?”  
“Yeah, maybe I am! At least he won't yell at me for writing a good friend!”  
“Then go! I won't stop you!” ___

__You awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in your bed trying to calm your breathing. ´It was just a dream´, you told yourself like every other morning and like every other morning you started your day with a routine that became your only constant in your life.  
It felt like someone else was steering your body when you opened the thick curtains of your bedroom only so far that fresh air came in, but not far enough to let in a lot of light. Because why would you do that? It wasn´t like you would be here for the rest of the day.  
Sighing, you walked through the small, narrow hallway into the rest of your apartment and were greeted by tons of books, papers and notebooks lying on the kitchen table, as well as on the floor, the couch and the worktop. It was a mess, but you didn´t care. _ _

__\--Soft hands were stroking over your sides, a warm body pressed against you from behind. A pair of lips was blowing kisses on your free neck, your shoulder blades. “Good morning my love.” Enjoying the moment, you lean backward, ready to let yourself be caught.--_ _

__Instead, you leaned yourself into nothing. Tears were welling up in your eyes but you hastily blinked them away and grasped your coffeecup. The heat didn´t bother you, the pain of knowing that you fell for the tricks of your own mind again was more painful. Drinking your coffee, you settled down on the only chair at the kitchen table, the warm broth never giving a hint of the warmth he had radiated years ago; before he was gone._ _

__\--Your stomach spun at the sight of the house in front of you. It was a week ago that you saw the big front door, but you could still hear the loud bang in your ears. Why was it so hard to walk up to the stairs? How did this happen? You and Klaus had a lot of arguments, mostly because of his jealousy, sometimes because of his openness in front of your friends. You had always been able to solve it, it had never happened that one of you had packed their things and fled to the other side of the world for a week.  
Ready to talk and make it up this time too, you unlocked the door, remembering your first encounter, which started just like that. Hope flared up in you, excitement made everything tingle, your heart beat faster._ _

__But when you opened the door, you could feel something in you die. All life had disappeared, deadly silence lay over the house. You stared at the furniture, covered in white sheets. Every room looked the same, no sign of life. You opened door after door, expecting something that would tell you what was going on, something that would tell you where Klaus had disappeared to.  
Nothing.  
And all you could do was cry, screaming for the love of your life to come back.--_ _

__As you stared down onto the papers you had worked on last night, you couldn´t help but think about the moment that changed everything about your perception of the world._ _

__\--“Time travel?” Surprised and shocked, you stare at Klaus, who doesn’t even bother to open his eyes. He’s just nodding what keeps your mind moving. “You want to tell me you’re from the future? You and your siblings-not-siblings lived in the future before you had to flee because of some apocalypse?”  
Another nod. “And you’re the only one who landed here?” Now Klaus is blinking at you with one eye. ”And Ben!”, he adds whereupon you just roll your eyes. “Sure, Ben your ghost brother. Sorry I forgot.” Threateningly, Klaus raises his index finger in your direction. ”You believe in time travel, but don’t think Ben’s here? That´s evil, the poor boy is already looking wounded!” He presses his finger against your nose tip, but that doesn’t bother you much.  
”Where is he? I don’t see him.” Your gaze sweeps over the empty garden in which Klaus and you had been hiding from your grandmother but nothing was out of the ordinary and that included some stranger that was supposed to be here.  
“Duh, of course, you can´t see him. Honey you aren´t me nor dead, thank god. I don´t think I could bear your ghost-you.”, said Klaus, leading you to fall down onto his naked chest. “Outch!”,he huffed but you giggled. “Karma!” He closed his arms around you, pinning you to him with his one arm on your stomach. His other hand found his way into your dress and soon his fingers were dancing over your side, tickling you until you felt you couldn´t breathe because of your loud laughs. “Klaaus stop it!”, neither your kicking nor your begging helped but after a few minutes he seemingly grew bored and changed from tickling to drawing circles onto your skin. You closed your eyes, enjoying the soft strokes and patterns he drew onto you, until he pushed you away, groaning: “Move, I wanna sunbathe.” But he continued to caress you, also you didn´t mind laying on the cool grass again.  
“Klaus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Was Ben here the whole time? I mean, was he there when we.. you know.”_ _

__His giggle told you everything.  
“Oh god, please kill me.”, you groaned, your face heating up not only because of the sun.  
“He said he turned around and took a walk.”  
“I hope he did!”--_ _

__Ever since that day you were fascinated with the concept of time and traveling through it. You remembered all those nights where you and Klaus were laying in the gardens, smoking and him telling you about his siblings and their adventures as kids. He told you about the nasty pranks he played on his dad with Ben before and after the accident. He told you about the nights when they would all sneak out to a donut shop to eat as much as they could before they would nearly pass out in their beds. One night you were manicuring your nails when he scooched over asking you to do his as well and as you were painting his nails in a cute shade of pink, he told you about Allison, one of his sisters who would do all of this ´girly´-things, that his father forbid him to do, with him like manicuring their nails, dressing up and having fashion shows. The last part explained why you would sometimes wake up and see him in a skirt and blouse of you, meditating._ _

__Conspicuous was that he'd never talked about their father and the academy, you accepted it. He dropped stories about cooking with his brother Diego and his mother, but his father was only mentioned when necessary to the stories._ _

__While you were curious about his siblings when he was still there, when he was gone you fell into the rabbit hole of time-traveling._ _

__You spend your days reading every book and study about moving between different points in time,  
trying to understand Einstein, Kurt Gödels and van Stockum. It became your reason to get out of bed.  
Ironically time went flying by as you worked your way through your research, coming closer to getting all of it, when suddenly a loud ringing echoed through your apartment. The only ones who called you these days was your best friend, to the rest of your friends you had broken off contact, you had no more time for your old life. How could you if you knew what possibilities and adventures were out there? How could that keep up with anything else? _ _

__That’s why you were all the more surprised when you heard your old neighbor’s voice on the phone:  
“(y/n) darling? Is this the right number?”  
“Ms (y/n/n)! Hi, yes, it's me. What can I do for you?” You leaned against the wall, fiddling with the cord.  
“I just wanted to ask if you know who moved into your grandmother's old house? I don't want to be that neighbor but last night they were really loud and now they're back at it again. My girls are going crazy and then there is this singing.” Ms (y/n/n)´s girls were two poodles you knew since you were a little girl and they would freak out at every single noise. But that wasn't what woke your interest.  
“New neighbors? Not someone I know of.”_ _

__“Nothing your grandmother mentioned?”_ _

__There it was again, the pain in your heart, the lump in your throat that prevented you from speaking. You held the telephone tightly with both hands now, trying to stop the shaking. “I´m sorry, my grandmother died whilst she was traveling two years ago.”, you whispered, the words echoing loud against the walls that felt like coming closer. Closing your eyes, you concentrated on the one thing that always helped._ _

__\--Soft hands stroking over your sides, a warm body pressing against you from behind. A pair of lips blowing kisses on your free neck, your shoulder blades.--_ _

__“Oh dear, I didn't know. My sincere condolences, if there is anything I can do for you, don´t hesitate to call me or come over. Your grandmother was the best woman I met, for her granddaughter my doors will always be open.”  
“Thank you, Ms (y/n/n), I appreciate your offer. I´ll go check the house out, I´m sure some teenagers thought they can party there.” _ _

__“My hubby just said it looks like a cult, be careful!”  
A cult? _ _

__Now that sounded familiar!_ _

__If someone had seen you, they would've thought a maniac was behind the wheel as you were ignoring every driving-regulation, racing through the city.  
Could be the cult, your cult? The cult that´d followed Klaus everywhere he went? They had to know something about Klaus´s disappearing! Maybe he told them about time travel as well and they could help you get to him, explaining to him that you never meant to hurt him and asking him to come back. Or you two could live together in the future, what was there to bound you to this time? _ _

__Thoughts over thoughts, hope over clear thinking._ _

__The brakes squeaked loudly, your car door remains open as you raced with wide steps to the house. The doors were already open, gone were the sheets, instead, there were plants, bags, bottles, cushions and people! Faces you didn´t recognize, but you knew it was them.  
Overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness you took a deep breath, this was the moment you had waited for. Someone here knew what happened to Klaus, and you were ready._ _

__“(y/n)?”_ _

__Suddenly, the world was standing still. Nothing felt real. The tremor in your body stopped, your heartbeat over sounded every sound around you, it was roaring in your ears.  
“What? How?”  
You wanted to take a step back, but your body refused. All you could do was stare at the man in front of you, stepping down the stairs like three years ago. Your throat tightens, not allowing you to breath, cutting off air.  
Carefully you approach him, one step ahead of the next, before you were close enough to reach out for him with a trembling hand. He mimics your movement like a mirror image, puts his palms against yours, interlaces his fingers with yours. The moment your skin touches his, he pulls you into his chest, closing his arms around you. You´re gasping for air. Smelling him, touching him, seeing him. Your mind went blank, your body clings to him like he was the only thing stopping you from drowning and he was. For the first time in two years, you let the tears fall. _ _

__“Where the hell have you been?”, you cried out, pressing your face into his neck.  
“What do you mean? Me and your grandma went to India and Mexico after you left me!”_ _

__You freeze in your movement as soon as you hear the words. "What?" You push yourself away from him, try to keep your distance and wrap your arms around your body, moving emotionally and physically away from Klaus, who rummages in his trouser pocket and pulls out a shell. "I've been looking for them for you in India."_ _

__Your hand flies forward, knocking the shell down to the ground, where it shatters. The hundreds of shards can't even begin to depict your broken heart._ _

__“Two years I´m thinking it was my fault, two years! That you went back to your future or any other time where you can be happy!”,you yelled, pounding your hands against his chest. “And you were traveling around the world with my grandma? Fuck you!” Klaus gripped your fists, holding them to stop you. When you couldn't express your anger and hurt with your fists anymore, you started to cry again, falling down to the floor. His arms closing around you once more, this time you don't fight back  
“I´m so sorry, you left and I didn't knew what to do with my life anymore. I came back once, you weren't there. ” A sob runs through Klaus, his arms grasp you even more firmly, whereupon you look up to him, tears flowing over his cheeks and you realize that he too thought he had lost you. _ _

__Nothing could have separated you two in this moment._ _

__“I should have stopped you. Why did I let you go?”_ _

__\--“Maybe it would be better if I go now.”--_ _

__His hands flow over your face, his eyes seemingly memorizing everything about you. Slowly you raised your hand, touching his cheek, sliding down to his lips.  
The kiss you shared was full of desperation, love. You were trying to get as close to the other one as possible, melting together, whispering “I'm sorry” to yourself and each other. _ _

__\--"Then go! I won´t stop you!”--_ _

__“I'll never let you go again.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/itsonlydana


End file.
